Free Association
by SophiaCSI28
Summary: Sara and Catherine are referred by Gil for debriefing after a traumatic case and their therapy sessions reveal more than they expect, especially regarding how they feel about each other. Femslash and CS pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CSI. All that offers is purely fictional and inspired by two of my favourites!

Please RnR. Am a first timer so be kind, and I am working in the next chapters as you read!

Free Association

Prologue

_It was always the same dream. A flight of stairs. She would run up, gun at the ready, safety off. Out of breath, she would make her way, frantically, through corridors and stairwells, dimly lit passageways in seedy hotels. And the stench always overpowered her nostrils, a mixture of decomposition and human waste. Beads of sweat lined her face, the salty aftertaste on her tongue. Echoes, shouting, some sort of altercation somewhere. She had to get there, she had to save her. The fragile, young woman behind one of these doors. The passageway lights flickered and then went out. She felt her way in the dark, grasping, groping along the wall. A piercing cry. She ran, forwards, until she grasped the handle of the door and pulled. It opened. She squeezed the trigger, momentarily blinded by the bright daylight. A thud, the young woman's crumpled frame. Paralyzed by fear and shock, she looked into the woman's eyes – her own reflection._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or CSI – any resemblance is coincidental!

_Right here it is then – First chapter – please read and review. Just setting the scene. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1

"Shit!" Sara cursed, slamming her hand against her locker. This was all she needed. _Psychotherapy, debriefing_ is what Grissom had called it. Apparently, as part of a new departmental directive from upstairs, Las Vegas CSI personnel now had to undergo mandatory counseling after cases that were traumatic or personally upsetting. Shrinks or therapists pissed Sara off – the bad ones just made you angry, the good ones, well, there had only ever been one good one, undid years of established defences and got under your skin, a place few could claim when it came to Sara Sidle. As an adolescent foster case, she had enjoyed using her superior intellectual abilities to outwit and outsmart the psychologists assigned to her. Now, it was just another item added to the long list of annoying things she had to get through in her day.

'But, I'm okay. Yes, the case was hectic, but not more or less than at least a handful I've worked on and dealt with in the past. For Pete's sake, Grissom, I'm not a rookie!' She had glared at him in his office earlier that day. No deal. Ecklie had decreed, and she was obligated to six sessions or disciplinary action.

At that point, Catherine walked into the locker room, cursing under her breath.

'They got you too, huh?' Sara scowled in her direction.

'Err-What?'

'Psychotherapy, debriefing, counseling…'

Catherine shrugged and shook her head. 'You know, I don't have a problem with seeing a psychologist, generally. When Eddie died, both me and Lindsay saw someone. But that's the thing, we did it _together_. This extra-mural stipulation really cuts into m quality time with Linds. And Nancy is starting some extra stuff outside that makes her less available to look after my daughter.' She sighed. 'The timing of this really sucks.'

Sara stared at Catherine. 'Okay. My answer is shorter and simpler – I just hate therapy. Period. Load of overrated hot air. Got more mileage in a bottle…'

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

'Not that I'm going back down that road' Sara sighed, 'before you rush off to rat me out to Grissom or something.'

'Grow up, Sara.' Catherine forcefully shut her locker and walked out.

Grow up?! Catherine Willows had a way of pushing her buttons that few others could equal. Sara knew how it worked. Most people suspected that there was more than just a professional relationship between her and Gil, and some felt she benefited as a result. Fat chance of that, to all of the above! But she reckoned Catherine was just waiting for an opportunity to ingratiate herself with Gil and take down Sara's name in the same movement. So, no, it was not farfetched to assume that Catherine would be eager to let Gil know the moment that Sara fell off the wagon again.

'Should I call the fire department?' Warwick strolled in, grinning. He looked over his shoulder. ' Because between you and blondie, there are sparks flying tonight!' He chuckled and handed Sara a slip of paper. ' Don't shoot the messenger but your _psychology_ appointment is tomorrow, 10 sharp.'

'Gee thanks, War.' Sara scowled and walked out of the room.

_Next chapter – will discuss more of the case in question! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
